Wongndeso Underground Racer
by Devi Nakasiwa
Summary: Ini adalah prolog dari Wongndeso Underground Racer Series. Risma ingin mengikuti balapan liar. dan dia menjadi The Queen of Street Racer. Ikuti petualangannya
1. Chapter 1

Wongndeso Underground Racer

Sebuah Fanfic karya The Devil Silvia/Devi Nakasiwa

Copyright:  
Need For Speed: Underground 2 are trademarks and or the intellectual property rights of Electronic Arts

The names and logos of all after market car part companies and car manufactures are trademarks of their respective owners.

Chapter 1

Setiap hari, Risma dan teman-temannya sering melihat balapan liar. Terutama balapan liar yang terjadi di Simpang Lima dan sekitarnya. Mereka kepingin mengikuti balapan liar. Suatu hari, Risma dan temen-temennya sedang mengobrol tetang balapan liar. Tentunya pas saat jam istirahat.

"Eh, Ris, sekarang Toyota Supra warna kuning yg benomor plat nomer Z 5869 AS sekarang menjadi raja jalanan disini lho." Sahut Vera.

"Toyota Supra yg katanya tercepat se-Tasik itu?" Tanya Risma. "Wah, tampaknya gw harus bikin mobil nih." Kata Risma.

"Tapi, kita kan gak punya modal. Beli partsnya mah kita kuat. Kalo beli mobil?" Tanya Anggi.

" Kebetulan, di rumah gw ada Nissan Skyline GT-R tahun '92. Kondisinya mah bagus. Mesinnya udah Twin Turbo lagi. Pokoke _Mak Nyus_ dah." Promosi Dewi (bukan Dewi yang di Wongndeso Underground Racer: Most Wanted lo. ^^).

"wah, mau dong." Sahut Anggi.

"Tapi..... STNK, BPKB, dan sejenisnya ada gak?" Tanya Risma.

"Tenang aja. Pokoke surat administrasinya beres." Jawab Dewi.

"BTW, kapan nih kita ambil mobilnya?" Tanya Anggi.

"Besok aja. Kan besok libur." Jawab Vera.

Setelah itu, bel pun berbunyi. Mereka pun masuk ke kelas masing-masing untuk mengikuti jam pelajaran selanjutnya.

oOoOoOoOoO

Keesokan harinya, Risma, Vera, Dewi dan Anggi lagi berkumpul di Rumahnya Dewi untuk mengambil Skylinenya Dewi.

"hmmmmmmmmm............. Catnya udah mulai memudar nih." Sahut Anggi.

"Kalo untuk urusan cat mah gampang. Tinggal dicat ulang kok." Kata Dewi.

"Hmmmmmmmm............... Nomor plat Skyline ini adalah L 2568 EJ. Gw pernah denger, nih Skyline dulu berhasil mengalahkan Toyota Supra yg tercepat se-Tasik itu." Gumam Risma.

"Dew, Tenaga maximal mobil ini berapa ya?" Tanya Risma

"Hmmmmmmmm............... Sekitar 850 HP." Jawab Dewi

"850 HP? Bearti kita tidak usah _tuning _lagi dong_."_ Sahut Anggi.

"Cuman, Handlingnya jelek. kalian mau _tuning_ suspensinya?" Tanya Dewi.

"Kalo untuk urusan suspensi, serahkan saja pada Vera." Kata Anggi yang menyebabkan teman-temannya ketawa.

"Emangnya gw juragan suspensi?" Tanya Vera balik.

"Sudahlah. kita ambil mobil ini. Kita _tuning_ suspensinya. OK?" Tanya Risma

"SETUJU!!" Teriak Vera, Anggi, dan Dewi bersamaan.

oOoOoOoOoO


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Setelah Risma, Anggi, dan Vera mengambil Skylinenya Dewi, mereka langsung masuk ke garasinya Vera untuk melakukan Tuning. Tapi, mereka kekurangan modal untuk melakukan Tuning.

"Ver, kayaknya kita kekurangan modal untuk membuat suspensi superdamper yg biasa dijual itu." Sahut Anggi.

"Masa? Khusus ini mah kita pake suspensi rancangan kita itu." Kata Vera.

"Hah? Kan suspensi itu udah disahkan oleh dinas perhakciptakan belum?" Tanya Anggi balik.

"Oh, suspensi itu mah udah disahkan lah." Jawab Risma.

"Ada bahannya gak?" Tanya Anggi.

"Khusus Skyline GT-R ini suspensinya udah jadi. Tinggal pasang!!" Perintah Vera diikuti oleh Anggi yang mengambil suspensinya dan Risma yang mengambil alat untuk masang suspensi.

Mereka memasang suspensi itu di tempatnya.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Malam harinya, mereka akan melakukan test run.

"Risma, lw aja yg ngetes." saran Vera.

"ya udah. cuman besok kita sekolah ngak?" tanya Risma

"kan Libur. yaudah lw masuk ke mobil dan lakukan test Drive. OK?" Tanya Vera.

"Siap, komandan. Misi saya jalankan!!" Sahut Risma

"Bagus. Laksanakan!" Teriak Vera

"Aduh, kalo ngomong jangan pakai kuah dong!" Teriak Risma balik. Setelah itu Risma masuk ke Skylinenya untuk melakukan test drive.

Setelah itu Risma melakukan test drive. Selagi pengetesan.....

"R32 ini lumayan kenceng, terus handlingnya juga mantap." Gumam Risma.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah GRB menyalipnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"OHMAIGATDEMSHIT!! GRB itu kenceng juga." Teriak Risma

"Tunggu, nomor plat mobil itu... B 168 SPW. Jangan-jangan GRB itu berasal dari Jakarta." Gumam Risma.

Belum hilang kagetnya Risma, Toyota Supra terkencang se-Tasik itu menyalipnya.

"OMG! Supra? Kejar ah!" teriak Risma sambil meningkatkan kecepatan Skylinenya.

Terjadi kejar-kejaran yang seru antara Supra dengan Skylinenya Risma. sampai-sampai GRB itu kesalip juga.

"Tunggu! Skyline itu kan lawan gw dulu." sahut pegendara supra itu.

"Ah, lebih baik pulang aja. gw udah ngantuk." sahut Risma.

Kemudian Risma belok kearah kanan. Untuk pulang.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Keesokan Harinya, Risma menjelaskan kejadian semalam.

"Eh, Ver. Kemaren gw disalip GRB dari Jakarta." kata Risma.

Vera tidak akan menjawabnya sebelum Chapter 3 keluar. (Penulisnya udah ngantuk. -_-)


End file.
